


Guardian

by LokiDokie



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Tig Trager - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDokie/pseuds/LokiDokie
Summary: I had to run back to the last place on earth I wanted to be. Charming California. The crow on my chest is a target and only one man can protect me.





	1. Chapter 1

Skye

Adrenaline. That’s what was coursing through my body. I swore I would never come back to the shit hole, yet here I am ten miles from the boundaries of Charming California. It’s the last place on earth I want to be, but I know it’s the only place I’ll be safe. They have been following me since Arizona. Keeping just insight of my rearview mirror. The Guardians, they called themselves. A biker group from Pheonix. They tried to grab me out of my jeep as I was leaving for work. My eye is almost swollen shut, and I can taste blood on my lip. I’m lucky though. Lucky my old man taught me to fight. One of the assholes clipped my bumper. Trying to psych me out as they tried running me into a ditch.

All it took was one look at the crow tattoo on my sternum and they were after me. Everyone in a five-state distance knew what that bird meant. That I was an Old Lady to one of the members of The Sons of Anarchy. What better way to gain leverage over a charter than to kidnap someones, Old Lady? Too bad for them, I was an ex old lady. An Old Lady who had probably been forgotten about completely in my years of exile.

The welcome to Charming sign passed me in a blur. Barely catching a glimpse of the word SAMCRO carved into the post, I find myself glancing back into my rearview. These fools obviously have no know clue who they are fucking with, or they are just some prospects doing the patched members' dirty work. No one is stupid enough to mess with the Sons.

In the distance, I see that ungodly fence that surrounds Teller Morrow Automotive. I hope the prospects have left the gate open, I’m getting into that lot either way. Sliding into the lot, I notice there's only one bike. A Trike parked close to to the door. Piney I think to myself as I throw my jeep into park. The moment my feet hit the concrete I’m running toward the clubhouse door. The sound of motors that don't belong to Harleys fills the lot. Insane. These guys are idiots! Pulling into TM like this is a death wish!

My hand grazes the doorknob for the clubhouse when it’s flung open, Piney standing at the ready. He has a shotgun in his hand, ready to defend the clubhouse at all costs. I duck underneath his raised arms and head toward the bar, my hands searching for that familiar pistol that's always hidden in front of the Tequila. The cold steel graces my fingers as I pull it from the holster. By the door, I hear Piney begging The Guardians to come inside.

“If you think you've got the balls to come inside be my guest” he calls out into the lot. The bikes belonging to The Guardians now lined up, blocking the entrance to Teller Morrow.

“Skye, get my phone off the bar, hit three you’ll know what to do” Piney calls from the doorway. I scramble from the window, and grab the old burner, pressing three like instructed. Three rings and the voice I’ve longed to hear for three years hit my eardrums.

“Yeah” is all he says and I am temporarily disoriented. I can hear a slight breeze rolling by his phone, along with the sound of idling motors.

“Tig, you need to get to the clubhouse. The Guardians followed me and Piney is trying to hold them off!” the words spill out of my mouth in a jumbled mess. The line goes dead and I can feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. This time, it’s not from fear. I’m going to see him, very, very shortly. Dropping the phone back on the bar, I go to Pineys' side, peeking over the older man's shoulder. I see two full patched members, along with three prospects. Their rockers are white and pristine. Nothing like the rockers worn by the sons, which are marred with dirt, blood, and life on the road. Obviously these assholes were newbies.

Pineys' voice brings me back from my thoughts as he yells into the lot once more.

“We can do this one of two ways. You can leave and pray we don't find you, or you can start a war you will not win. What's it going to be boys”? He questions, racking the shotgun and making the well-known noise ring out across the concrete. The Guardians are standing their ground at the end of the lot, pistols pointed toward the old man and me. The faint sounds of Harleys filled the air. I know its been mere minutes since I’ve called, but it feels like an eternity. The Guardians shuffle on their feet, and I know all hell is about to break loose or the pardon of a lifetime is going to be gifted.

Jax is the first Son on the scene. Quickly followed by Chibs, Tig, Juice, Happy, Bobby, and several prospects. Tigs boots hit the asphalt first, his pistol is already drawn and helmet off.

“Easy Tig” Jax stated as he came to the man's side

I couldn't see where Tig was looking. His beautiful blue eyes were covered by his Aviators.

“You all are very stupid or have really huge balls” Jax called to the opposing charter. “I can respect that. What I won't tolerate is you coming onto our turf. I’m giving you until the count of five to get the hell out of Charming before I rain hell down on your skulls. Five…….Four…. Three…….


	2. Chapter 2

Tig

“Two…,” Jax yells toward The Guardians. My trigger finger is itching to take these fuckers out, and my aim has never been better. It doesn't take long for them to scatter as Jax gets to zero. They jump on their sorry excuses for bikes and peel out of the lot, my pistol following them the entire way down the street. Once they are out of sight, I tuck my pistol into the small of my back before motioning Rat to move my bike. All I can think about right now is getting to her. Three years has been far too long and all I want to do is make sure that she is whole. 

I can see she’s shaken up from across the lot. Piney is ushering her back inside. She glances over her shoulder and sees me approaching before she dips inside the clubhouse. She’s sitting on one of the couches when I get inside. This is the first time I've seen her in three years and I can feel the anger building inside me. She has a black eye, and there is blood splattered on her face. 

I get down on my knees in front of her, placing my hands on her knees. She looks up, meeting my gaze. 

“What the hell happened doll”? I ask as I run my thumb across her swollen lip, red staining my thumb. 

“It’s not mine, well not all of it anyway. Apparently biting someone’s ear when they are trying to kidnap you is frowned upon in Arizona” she smiles, showing off her bloody gums. 

I can't help but laugh at my signature move being carried out by this tiny woman in front of me. 

“Is wonder where you learned that from” I laughed as the guys come in a little closer to Skye. 

“Let me get a look at the lass Tiggy” Chibs voice calls out from behind me. I quickly get to my feet but don’t stray from her. Chibs is going over her various cuts and calls for a bag of ice for her swollen eye. 

“You're going to be sore for a few days lass, but nothing a few shots cant handle” Chibs states as he runs an alcohol wipe over a cut on her cheek. I see her wince at the sting, but she handles it like a champ. 

“Well, one thing hasn’t changed, you still know how to make an entrance darlin” Jax laughs as he sits down on the arm of the couch. 

“Yeah you know me, always the life of the party” Skye stammers as she Chibs finishing with her face, and hands her an ice pack. 

“So what brought all this down on you're shouldering Skye”? Bobby asks from the other side of the Couch. 

Skye is quiet for a minute, almost like she wants to avoid Bobby's question. She takes a deep breath, adjusts the ice pack on her face, and glances down at her chest, where my crow still proudly sits. It’s wings coming up to touch both if her collar bones. 

“Guess they needed some leverage and they thought it was me.” 

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  


My brothers and Skye and sitting at the Reaper Table. I’m standing in the corner, arms crossed over my chest, listening to Skye inform them what's been going on in Arizona. That feeling of anger is bubbling inside of me again. Those bastards are going to pay for hurting her. 

“It’s been going on for a few weeks now. They've been coming into the diner, riding by my house. I just thought that they were trying to fuck with me ya know? Put me on edge or whatever. Then when I was pumping gas last night on the way home they tried grabbing me. Obviously I fought back.” 

I followed her gaze to her hands. She was picking at her nails. Something she did when her anxiety was fucking with her. Next, she would be biting her lip. It’s crazy how much I still remember about her. The little ticks, and habits you pick up on when you've known someone since high school. I’m drawn out of my thoughts when I hear Jax scooting his chair back. 

“Until we get things figured out the clubhouse is you're darlin. All the rooms are taken though, so the couch by the pool table is all yours.” 

“Nah man, she can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch in my room or the bar or something.” I told everyone as I uncrossed my arms and opened the chapel doors.

“Tig you don't…” was all I heard before I was out the door, heading toward the bar. Gabby is already pouring me two shots. I can feel her smiling at me as she wipes the bar down. 

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing Tiggy, just saying, you haven't been able to take your eyes off of her since she came back through that door.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about Gabs” I state before I down my shots. 

“All I’m saying is you haven't been the same since you made her go. Don't let her leave again hun.” and she walks away to help Bobby. 

I down my shots and head toward my room.

I feel her before she even opens the dorm door. I’m changing the sheets and the pillowcases. I can't even remember the last time they were washed, and ill be damned if Skye is sleeping on the same sheets I’ve had so many croweaters on. 

My door opens and I hear her huff. 

“You don't have to do that Alex, I am perfectly capable of sleeping on a couch.” I continue to change the pillowcases. 

“Doll, you are not under any circumstances sleeping on filthy sheets, or on that disgusting fucking couch.” 

“I’m not some high-class broad Trager. I’ve slept on that clubhouse floor more times then I can count. In case you’ve forgotten, I wasn't always your old lady! I was out there sucking dick just like the rest of those Crow Eaters before you claimed me as yours.” 

Her words hit a little to close to home. 

I turn around to throw my old comforter and one of the pillows onto the couch, before going to my dresser and pulling out an old Harley shirt and a pair of my boxers. 

“I know you didn't bring any clothes with you so here. Go clean yourself up, use whatever you need.” I nod toward the bathroom. Before she can say anything to me I’m out the door. 

  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ “Alex please tell me what's going on”! Skye is begging me to explain as I am dragging her toward her cage. I have to get her out of here. It’s too dangerous, and I will not lose her like I lost so many important people already.  _

_ “Skye, you need to get out of this piece of shit town, and never come back” he ordered his heartbreaking at the pain in her eyes.  _

_ “Alex don't do this! I need you, please baby, don't push me away”!  _

_ I put her in her cage, clipping her seat belt in place. I handed her a wad of cash, hoping it is enough to get her set up someplace nice.  _

_ “You need to cover that crow up doll. Keep your head down, and don't say anything about the club. You know you are my heart baby, you always will be, but I need you to go. you need to get out of here”! I’m screaming at her now, pleading with her to understand that she is in danger and I can't lose her. I would rather know she's alive and away from here, then to know she's buried twenty minutes away. I'm fighting the tears that are now falling free as I watch her pull out of the parking lot, and my life for the last time _

“Ye okay Tiggy” Chib’s voice brings me back to reality. I'm sitting at the clubhouse bar, a bottle of Vodka s in front of me, over half of it gone now. I turn to my best friend and catch the look of concern on his face.

“Yeah brother, just chasing ghosts”. 

Chib's nods, knowing all too well what it's like to be without the women you loved. He clapped his hand down on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye

Tig walks out the door, leaving me standing in the dorm with one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. The shirt is thin from wear, and of course, he’s still rocking the plaid boxers. I'm starting to get a headache from my eye. Hopefully, a hot shower will help relieve some of the pressure in my head. Walking to the bathroom, I turn the water on as hot as it will go before taking my disgusting clothes off. 

The water burns my skin but I enjoy the feeling. It's washing away all the dirt and grime that followed me from Arizona. I reach for Tigs body wash. The smell of Old Spice fills the shower. As weird as it sounds I’ve never forgotten how that body wash smells. 

I stay in the shower until the water runs cold. Quickly getting out I put on Tigs old shirt and boxers. Walking into the bedroom I can hear the sound of Music and crow eaters in the clubhouse. 

Glancing at the freshly made bed I head to the couch. Throwing the discarded sheet over the sticky black material, I grab Tigs comforter and lay down. 

  
*~*~*~*  
  


Sunlight is burning through the window, and temporarily blinding me. I quickly roll over and realize I'm not on the couch where I fell asleep. Instead, I'm laying in Tigs bed. Glancing at the couch I see Tigs curly hair peeking out from underneath the blanket. I rub the bridge of my nose before getting out of bed and walking to the couch. My hands are on my hips as I stand over him. I know his stubborn ass is awake. His breathing changed the moment my feet hit the floor. 

“Alex, why am I in your bed and not on that damn couch?”

Tig sits up and looks around the room. 

“I have no clue doll. I went to sleep on the bed and woke up here” 

A half grin is spreading is covering his face as he stands up, stretching and popping his jaw. I think he’s grown even taller since the last time I saw him. I barely come up to his chest. 

“Trager, I told you I was fine on the couch”! 

“And I told you that it wasn't going to happen. One of these days you’ll learn just to do things my way, Skye.” 

“Yeah, I seriously doubt that.” I cross my arms over my chest. 

Tig heads to his dresser, grabs a pair of socks and a hoodie before making his way over to me. He handed me the hoodie and sat down on the bed, putting on his boots.

I look at the hoodie and a wave of nostalgia washes over me. It’s the hoodie from our first Motley Crue concert together. 

“I can't believe you kept this all these years” 

“Well of course I did, it’s fucking Motley Crue” he laughs as I pull the hoodie over my head. 

“Look doll, I gotta do some things with the boys today, do you need anything while I’m out?” 

“I'm fine Alex, I doubt I’m going to be here for any length of time anyway. I know you don't want me here.”

“I never said th…”

“You didn't have to Alex. You made me leave three years ago and I doubt you’ve fallen back in love with me in the past fifteen hours I get it. As soon as all this mess with The Guardians is over I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Before he can say another word I make my way to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I refuse to cry in front of the man who shattered my heart. I made a promise years ago that he would never make me cry again. 

I wait until I hear Tig leave the room before I peek my head out. There’s a pair of black leggings and a flannel shirt on the bed. Guess he found some crow eater my size and bummed some clothes. Fuck it, I was in no position to be ungrateful. Getting dressed I head out into the clubhouse. 

The cabinets in the kitchen are entirely bare, and the counters are disgusting. We were not even going to discuss the state the floors were in. I knew Gemma and Tara were gone more than they were at the clubhouse but these crow eaters who were running around here clearly didn't have role models growing up. Taking a deep breath I do what I always do when I am stressed. I clean. 

I’m organizing the random crap under the kitchen sink when I feel someone come up behind me. I quickly jump to my feet, not liking the way I'm being watched. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Chibs standing in the doorway, his hands up in the air in surrender. 

“Easy lass, didn't mean to scare ye. Just seeing where the familiar stink of our kitchen went.” he laughed looking around the now pristine kitchen. 

“You know me Chibby, I can't stand a dirty clubhouse, and no offense but this place has kind of gone to the crows since I left.” 

“Aint no lying there, love. Maybe ye can whip them into shape while you're here.”

“I don't think I have that much time Filip. As soon as this shit with The Guardians is over I’m out. Alex doesn't want me here and I don't think I can handle being around him. It still fucking hurts Filip.”

“Shh come here love” Chibs coaxes me and soon I find myself hugging one of my best friends. I can feel his hands patting my head as if I’m a child. 

“Ye know as well as I do that the man still loves you.”

“I don't think so Chibby. If he really loved me so much he wouldn't have been with anything and everything with a pussy these past three years.” 

“I don't know what to tell ye there love. You know he's a complicated man.”

I hear Chibs words but I don't let them sink in. Instead, I detach myself from his hold. 

“I need to get back to cleaning Chibs.”

He looks down at me and gives me a sad nod as he grabs one of the last few beers from the fridge and walks out of the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Miscarriage are in this chapter. Please skip over it if this is a trigger.

Tig

Today has fucking blown. No new leads on The Guardians, my allergies are acting up, and of course, I can't stop thinking about the women in front of me who is currently cleaning all the windows in the clubhouse. 

“Skye what are you doing”? I ask her as I grab a beer from the bar. 

“Cleaning these disgusting ass windows”

I take a look around the clubhouse. Taking a deep breath the smell of lemons assaults my nose. You can tell Skye has spent the entire day cleaning while the crow eaters have lounged around the place. 

“Why didn't you have them help you doll”? I asked glaring at one of the crow eaters who is tracking dirt over Skye's freshly polished floor. 

“As I was so kindly reminded earlier today, I am not an old lady anymore, I don't even have crow eater status and therefore I should keep my “cock box” closed and be fortunate enough that I haven't been run off yet. So I went about cleaning on my own.”

She can feel the anger coming off of me. Skye quickly puts down her roll of paper towels before standing up straight. 

“Tig, it’s not worth it please don't”

“Which one?”

“Alex please I don't..”

“Which one Skye”. I demand, standing at my full height. These bitches were going to learn the hard way that as long as Skye is here, what she says goes. 

I see her glance at the dirt tracking tramp who is now sitting on Happy's lap at the bar. 

I feel Skye’s hand reaching out for me as I make my way over to the bar. 

“Alex don't please,” she begs but I ignore her. 

“Hey Hap, I was just talking to Skye and guess what she told me? Apparently she was told by your little friend here today that she doesn't even have crow eater status, and that she needs to keep her cock box shut.” I finish staring down at the girl who has slid down from Happy’s lap. 

Happy is glaring at her now. Before he can say anything to her I have her pulled close enough to hear me without Skye knowing what I say. 

“That woman over there has my crow on her chest. My crow, my women, my life. If I ever hear you talking to her like that again you will find yourself in a very shallow hole do you understand me?” 

She nods before glancing at Happy who won't even look at her. 

“Now get out of my site.” 

It takes seconds for her to head toward the clubhouse door. I look toward Skye who is straightening the bandanna around her head. She finishes and grabs her cleaning supplies before going back to the kitchen. I wait a few minutes before I follow. Not wanting to crowd her too much, but not wanting her out of my sight either. She's standing in front of the stove, a big ass pot is steaming when I walk in. 

“You shouldn't have done that Alex.”

“Yeah well you know I’m not really that good of a listener.”

I catch a ghost of a smile on her face. Her eyes not as swollen today so that's a plus. I look down at her fingers which have multiple scratches on them. 

“I’m sorry they roughed you up doll.” 

“It’s nothing I can handle Tig,” she replies as she begins to flip the meat that’s filling the pot. 

“What are you making?”

“Tacos. It’s Tuesday silly.”

I can't help but smile. I know shes cooking enough for the whole charter to eat. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“You can start shredding that lettuce if you want.”

I walk toward the kitchen as grab the head of lettuce. It’s been way too long since I have helped her out in the kitchen. 

Grabbing the grater out of the drawer, I get to work on the lettuce. 

We were working in silence for a while. It’s not until I stop to listen to what shes humming that I recognize the tune. She’s getting to the first chorus on Faithfully by Journey. Memories of her and I dancing at our wedding fill my mind. Before I know if I lay the grater down on the counter and walk toward the stove where she is currently adding seasonings to the taco meat. I can feel her stiffen slightly as I put my hands on her hips. 

“What are you doing Trager?” she asks, not turning around to face me. 

“I told you to cover that crow up and forget about me doll. Now, all it’s brought is trouble.” I whisper into her ear. 

“And I told you it would be a cold day in hell before I did that. This tattoo was all I had left of you.” 

I feel her grab my left hand and move the eagle head ring from my ring finger. Right there, tattooed on the top of my finger are her initials. 

“I thought you would have had these covered up too” she commented as she turned around to face me. 

“Why would I do that doll? I sent you away to protect you, not because I stopped loving you.” 

“Yeah sure, that's, why you had to change your pussy smelling sheets before you let me into your room right Alex? Because you still love me so much that you’ve had countless bitches since I’ve been gone?”

She pushes at my chest trying to get away.

“Skye you know it’s not like that…” 

“It’s exactly like that Alex! I haven't been with another man since you threw me in my jeep three years ago. Do you know how lonely I’ve been? What I’ve been though? I was by myself in a single wide for three fucking years while you're in Charming living it the fuck up. You had the club, you had all these whore’s running around sucking your dick the second you asked, and you know what I had Alex? I had a miscarriage four months after you left me. So don't you dare try and say that you still love me.” she screamed at me.

  
  


I feel my heart stop. She’s trying her best not to cry in front of me. 

“What….”

“I was pregnant Alex, and you made me leave. We had been trying for months and then when it happened you made me leave. YOU MADE ME LEAVE!” she screamed. Tears are now streaming down her face and I am standing in shock. 

“You never really loved me, Trager. If you had you wouldn't have made me leave,” she whispers before turning toward the door and bolting from the clubhouse. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Panic Attacks and Miscarriage

Skye

_ Breathe. You have to make yourself breathe or you're going to be sick”  _

I thought to myself as I ran out of the clubhouse and past the garage. The picnic tables were my goal but I didn’t make it that far. My knees gave out from under me as I started to completely break down. My heart was racing and the sound of a rushing ocean is thrumming in my ears. 

_ I can't do this. I won't do this with him again. Once everyone is asleep tonight I’ll leave. Go somewhere out toward the east coast. Maybe the Outer Banks. _

The sound of boots approaching gets louder as I finish puking the rest of my lunch up. I don’t even look to see who’s approached me. Trying to slow my breathing, I focus on inhaling fresh air and exhaling the taste of vomit. 

“Easy lass take a few breaths it's okay.” Chibs pats my back as I try to catch my breath. Having anxiety blew. Especially anxiety on top of stress. 

“I don’t think I can do this Filip. I just need to go. Getaway to a state with no connections to the SOA” I tell my once best friend. 

“You can't leave love. It’s not safe for you outside that fence and you know this. The Guardians probably have people out there watching you as we speak. There’s no way you’d get to the East. They would have you in their arms in a matter of hours you know that right?” 

“He said he still loves me, Filip, how can he stand there and lie to my face like that”? 

“He’s not lying to ye lass. Yeah, you know as well as I do he’s been fucking anything he can get his cock in since he made you go. But it’s just sex to him. Tig gets his rocks off and then kicks them out of his bed. He hasn’t made love to any women since you.” 

Chibs words sink in slightly as I attempt to stand. His hand is on my arm is seconds, helping me to stand. He helps me walk toward the picnic table. I sit down on the bench while Chib opts to sit on the actual table. Chibs reaches into his kutte and takes out a pack of cigarettes. Reaching for the zippo on his side, he offers me a drag before putting the cigarette to his lips. I know he’s tiptoeing around the obvious reason for my panic attack. Tig tells him everything, why would this be any different. We sit in silence until he finishes his cigarette. Flicking it out into the parking lot he begins to speak. 

  
  


“Tiggy told me what happened lass. I’m so very sorry for your loss. I know it was probably the hardest thing you’ve had to go at alone. Just know, if he would have known …” 

“He would have kept me here and resented me for giving him a child with a woman he didn't love anymore Filip. He changed so much after Dawn died. He pushed me away, and that's when he stopped loving me.”

All is quiet at the clubhouse for a few minutes. No music, no loud Harley exhausts. Not even crickets. 

“I can't change your mind lass. All I’m going to say is he wanted it all with you. The house with a yard, the PTA meetings for six or seven wee ones. You were it for him, Skye. You're still it for him. One of these days you're going to have to forgive him for doing what he thought was right. I know ye still love him.” 

I'm at a loss for words. I want to believe what Chibs is saying. Hell, my heart literally feels like it could sing at the moment. But my mind is telling me not to fall into that trap that is Alex Trager’s heart again. Chibs stands and stretches, going up on his tiptoes. 

“Come on lass, I’m exhausted and after that episode, I have a feeling you are too.”

“I can't go inside Filip. I have no place to sleep except Tigs room and..”

“He’s not here love. Took off after what happened in the kitchen. He’s staying at Jax’s house tonight to give you space.” 

He holds out his hand to me and I carefully take it. I know the moment I walk through that door everyone is going to be glancing at me. 

“How opposed would you be to me just sleeping in my Jeep tonight?” 

“Not a chance Skye,” Chibs replied as we began our slow walk toward the clubhouse. As we open the door for me he pats my shoulders. “Just make a beeline for the bedroom and go to bed. I have a feeling you and Mr.Trager are going to have a long discussion tomorrow.” 

  
  
*~*~*~*~~*  
  
  
  
  


I barely slept two hours last night. No matter what I did, I could not get comfortable. The sun is once again shining through the window and for once I wish it would disappear behind the clouds for a day. It takes all of my will power just to roll on my side.  _ Hiding out in here won't be so bad today. At least I won't be told to keep my cock box closed while I'm here.  _ I think to myself as I bury myself further under my blankets. 

What seems like months later I hear a small knock at the door. I don’t even lift my head as I hear it open. The sound of big boots hitting the floor comes to the side of the bed. He stands there for a few seconds before he takes in a deep breath. I can smell last nights Tequila rolling off of him. 

“Don’t talk to me without a shower Alex. You smell like a cheap bar,” I mumble. He stands beside the bed for a few more seconds before I hear his kutte land on the couch. Without a word, he heads towards the bathroom and closes the door. The sound of running water lures me into a slight slumber. I just want a few more minutes of peace before the argument of the year takes place. 

The water turns off and I hear the bathroom door open. I feel the bed give as he sits on the side. The smell of his Old Spice is much preferred compared to the stale Tequila smell. I focus on my breaths, knowing he’s going to be the first one to speak. 

“Skylar, words cannot describe how sorry I am for making you leave. I thought you would be better off, Safer without me, without the club. All I did was put you in more danger.” 

I hear him swallow. Trying to hold back the tears that I myself am letting fall freely. 

“You lost our child because of me and I will never be able to make that right. I just want you to know, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. To our child.” he finishes. 

I carefully roll over to face him. He has his back to me. Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He’s running his hands through his hair which is curlier than usual with the humidity. He has several scars on his sides an back. Most of them are from his time in the Marines. The rest are from being Seargent at Arms. I carefully reach out and touch made from a bullet exit. He jumps slightly. Guess my fingers are cold.

My mind doesn't catch onto what my mouth is saying. 

“Lay down with me Alex. We’re both exhausted and need sleep.” 

Tig looks over his shoulder at me as I scoot over onto my side of the bed. He’s hesitant. Wanting to make sure I actually mean it. Eventually, he lays down facing me. His arm is under my pillow like it always was. I focus on his face. Noting his nose has been broken again since the last time I really looked at him. 

“Still haven't mastered the art of headbutting have you Tiggy,” I ask running a finger down the bridge of his nose. He smiles at me and closes his eyes. 

“It’s still a work in progress doll.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Tig

The only sound in the room was our soft breathing. Finally sleeping from exhaustion, I was the first one to wake. Skye was laying beside me. Closer than when she had been when I laid down. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her brown hair lazily falling every which way. Her hand was currently resting on my chest and I wouldn’t move a muscle to save my life right now. This was the first time she was touching me since she stumbled back through the clubhouse doors. 

A knock came from my door and I silently cursed whoever may have awoken her. Chibs peeked his head in, glances toward a still sleeping Skye, and nodded toward the direction of the chapel. I gave him a slight nod, trying my best not to wake her. I carefully slip out of the bed, covering her back up. She still hasn’t moved. Grabbing a change of clothes and my kutte, I leave my room to get dressed in the hall. Chibs is waiting for me. A look of unease on his face. 

“The Guardians broke into Redwoody last night, trashed the place, and spooked the girls. Jax has called church.” 

I nod, as I zip my jeans. 

“Let me take a quick piss and I’ll be right there.” 

My best friend nods before he turns and walks away from me. The Guardians were still in town apparently. Which meant Skye was still a target. Her or any of the other Old Ladies could be on their list of possibilities. Heading down the hallway I make my way to the prospect's bathroom. 

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


“I’ve got some intel from Unser. Turns out The Guardians are trying to patch in with The Mayans. Which makes sense, Alvarez isn’t going to let anyone one patch without reason. Trying to get rid of us is that reason. They know we’re protective of our women. And would do just about anything for them.” Jax said as he played with the ring on his left hand. 

“So what do we need to do besides keep a close eye on all the women and kids? We can’t exactly keep them from patching over if he wants it that bad. Happy said as he looked down the table. 

“We need to find as much dirt as we can on these guys. Members, bank info, prison records. Everything. Get on it Juice. In the meantime, we need a member to be at Red Woody around the clock. It brings in more cash then Cara Cara. We’re fucked if it goes under.” 

Bobby and Happy volunteered for the first watch at Red Woody. Jax has business to attend to and Chibs wanted to ride. So once the gavel slammed down I headed back to my room. 

I walked as quickly and quietly as I could, needing to get back to Skye. An unprecedented urge to make sure she was safe had engulfed me since she walked back through those doors. 

I grasp the handle to my room and quickly enter. My bed is empty. My heart begins to beat quickly as I glance around my room, searching for signs of a struggle. Nothing is misplaced or out of order. I hear my door open behind and turn to find Skye, a bottle of water in her hand. 

I quickly pull her into my arms as I breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Everything okay Trager” she mumbled into my chest as she gently pushes me away. 

“Everything’s fine doll, just a little antsy is all” I reply letting her go as I remembered we’re not an item anymore, and that we both have scars that are still healing. 

She standing an arm's length away, still sporting that Motley Crue hoodie and my a pair of my boxers. 

“Some stuff came in with The Guardians, they attached one of our businesses last night. They are trying to patch over into the Mayans. So I need you to lay low for a while. Is there anything I can get you to make you comfortable? Anything you need?” 

She shrugs her shoulders and looks around the room. 

“Maybe something to read wouldn’t be such a bad idea, there’s not really much for me to do here ya know”? 

She shuffles her feet, looking back toward the bed. I know she’s still exhausted. Hell, I wouldn’t mind joining her, but I have things that have to be done. 

“Go on back to bed doll, we can figure all this out later okay”? 

She nods and heads back to the bed. I’m covering her up, making sure she’s safe and warm. 

“I promise doll, we got this”. 


	7. Chapter 7

Skye

I've been hiding out in Tigs room all day. I can't force myself to go out into the clubhouse. Knowing how gossip spreads around here, the entire place will know what happened. I've cleaned his shower, folded all his clothes, and made his bed. 

I’m getting antsy being here but I know as soon as I step out of this room, all eyes will be on me. I wait out another hour before I can't stand it anymore. Creeping to the door I poke my head outside. I look up and down the hallway and not a soul is in sight. Taking my chances, I dip down the hallway. Heading toward the front of the clubhouse. 

I make it to the bar without being seen. As I grab the bottle of Southern Comfort from the shelf, I hear a throat clear behind me. Turning around, I see Jax, standing by the bar. 

“Why don’t you grab a shot for me darlin”. 

I nod, grabbing a shot glass and placing it on the table. Sliding the shot over to Jax, I make one for myself. 

“Tig told me what happened doll. I’m really sorry about everything. I don’t know what you went through, what you're still going through, just know, Tig still loves you.”

“I know you mean well Teller, but I doubt he feels the way he did.” Everyone is saying he turned me a way to keep me safe, but I just don’t see it.” 

“You may not, but we all do. Think about it, Skye. Shit was getting chaotic here, Damn just died, Fawn had to leave town before the same thing happened to her. He wouldn’t have survived if something would have happened to you. So, he sent you. away to keep you safe.” 

I looked down at the bar and poured another shot. 

Jax and I both look up as the clubhouse door opens. Tig and Chibs walk in. Both of them are grinning like fools and carrying on. Chibs comes around the bar, kisses my cheek, and grabs a beer. Tig stands to the side, talking with one of the prospects. 

“Hey Doll, when you got a minute can I talk with you”? Tig asks me as he heads back toward the dorm rooms. I quietly nod and look back at Jax. 

“You don’t have to hide out in the dorm all the time darlin, you know how things are run here. If any of those little crow eaters give you shit, put them in their place. You have a crow, they don’t.” he finishes and follows Chibs out toward the lot. 

Doing one final shot to give myself some courage, I clean up the bar and head to the dorm room.

Tig is laying on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other tucked under his belt buckle. I don’t miss the little trail of hair that’s peeking out from under his shirt. 

He catches me staring as he moves his arm and grins. 

“See something you like doll”? 

“Nothing I haven't seen before Alex” 

He laughs and scoots over, motioning me to sit down beside him. 

I hesitantly take a seat, not knowing what he’s up too. 

“Look, it’s nothing serious, and it’s nowhere near the apology you deserve...but I got you something today. I don’t know how long you’ll be here, but I want to make sure you're comfortable as long as I can. So I got you this.” 

He reaches down beside the bed and hands me a box wrapped in Christmas Paper. It’s wrapped so horribly I can’t help but laugh. 

“Obviously my wrapping skills haven't improved since you we had our last Christmas together” he jokes as he places the package in my hand. 

I begin to unwrap the gift. Not sure what to expect from my goofy biker. No, not mine. He’s Alex, just Alex. Coming out of my thoughts I unwrap the gift. Glancing at him every so often to gauge his excitement. Finally breaking through his horrendous packing job, I’m presented with a white box. Inside is an e-reader. 

“Alex you didn’t have to do this!” I exclaimed, taking the e-reader out of the box. 

“You said you wanted books to read, and I remember how fast you go through them. Figured I’d give you an entire library”. 

A wave of emotion hits me at the mention of him remembering my quick reading habit. I don’t know what possessed me but I turn to Alex and kiss him. He’s caught off guard at first then he kisses me back. 

His hand is on the side of my face, holding me in a way I haven't been held in so long. He deepens the kiss and I feel my breath hitch. He feels it too and pulls away. He’s breathing hard. Pupils dilated. 

“I’m sorry doll, I just…” 

“I know Tiggy”. 

“Why don’t you go find Juice, see what he can do for your library yeah”? 

I nod at him and stand, grabbing my gift and heading toward the door. 

“Thank you, Alex, for everything.” 

He nods and lays back on the bed, trying to steady his breathing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Skye

Skye quickly leaves the dorm room in search of Juice. If any guy in this MC can get her the library she wants then it would be him. She finds him out in the garage with Chibs, working on an older Chevy. The men in the garage wave at you as you pass through them, heading toward your favorite Scotsman and his little sidekick.

“Hey lass, what are you doing out here.” Chibs questions as he takes a sip of his beer before laying it back on top of the toolbox to his right. You proudly hold up your new e-reader and show it off, knowing good and damn well that both of them could care less, but seem enthusiastic either way. 

“Tig said you could help me get some books I want on this thing Juice” You state as Juice stands up to his full height. 

“Yeah, absolutely Skke, do you have a list or something for me to go off of or am I just putting whatever on it.” 

“I can totally make you a list, Juice. I think what both of our reading habits are on opposite ends of the spectrum.” 

“You got that right lass, if it doesn’t have pictures in it, Juicy Boy doesn’t read it” Chibs joked as he dodged a playful punch from Juice.

Juice turned to you, taking a rag to wipe off his hands. 

“Yeah get a list together and I’ll start on it tonight okay?” he smiles as you almost jump for joy.

“Thanks, Juice” you comment going to give the kid a quick hug. He’s taken off guard but quickly hugs you back, patting you back like those first awkward friend hugs back in middle school. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s Friday night, and the clubhouse is packed. Members from other charters, their old ladies, and of course the crow eaters swarming the guys who aren’t with someone. Skye is sitting in a corner seat at the bar, staying to herself, and working on her wish list for books. She feels someone walk up behing her. Skye’s instincts start to kick in and she automatically stiffens.

“Easy doll, it’s just me” Tig whispers in her ear as he places his hands on either side of the bar, blocking her into her seat. He smells of Tequila, but he's not completely trashed. His hot breath is tickling Skye’s neck. 

“What are you doing Tig” she asks placing her pen down on the bar. 

“Just coming to see what my girl was doing,” he whispers nuzzling your neck. 

“Your girl huh? Since when did I become your girl again”? She asks turning her barstool to face him.

“There wasn’t a time where you weren’t my girl Skye. It’s always been you.”

Tig places one of his hands on your neck, the other is now on your hip. 

“Tig come on your drunk,” Skye whispers as she sits back in her chair. 

“You see doll that's the thing, when I’m around you I always feel like I'm drunk. I feel like I’ve smoked the best weed known to man and everything is perfect. It’s not the drugs or the drinking, it’s just you.”

Skye finds it hard to breathe. Was Tig saying he still loved her?

“Alex, I think we need to talk about this tomorrow when you’re sober” 

“I’ll talk whenever you’re ready doll. Just say the word and I am yours. But right now, I need to take you back to the dorm. It’s getting a little late and I don't want someone from another charter to think that you’re some random gash they can hook up with.”

She looks around the bar and notices that everyone is well over the legal limit and things are starting to progress in the clubhouse. People are hooking up left and right, hell a visiting member is currently getting head from one of the crow eaters in the corner. 

“Yeah you’re right Alex, it’s getting a little uncomfortable out here.” 

Tig takes a step back and allows you to stand up. Grabbing your notebook and pen off the table, you head to the dorm with Tig’s hand on your lower back, guiding you the entire way. 

Tig closes the door as they entire his room. Skye places her wish list on the dresser and heads toward the bathroom to change. Emerging in his Motley Crue hoodie, and a pair of boxers, Skye is surprised to find Tig laying in the bed. 

“What are you doing Trager,” Sky asks as she walks toward the bed, almost tripping on his boots which he’s kicked off and left lying in the middle of the floor. 

“Tired. Need Sleep.” he replies, not moving his arm from covering his eyes. 

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch”? Skye questions as she stands on what should be her side of the bed. 

Tig just pats the bed beside him with his other hand. 

“Come on Skye, I’m not that fucked up. I’m not going to try anything I promise.”

A part of her knows he won’t do anything, but she’s still wary. As bad as she doesn’t want to admit it, she wants him to try something. 

She climbs in bed, reaching for the blanket. Tig lifts his hips so she can pull the blanket out from under him. He quickly turns on his side, pulling Skye toward him. Her heart begins to race as he puts his hand under her hoodie and places it directly on her stomach. 

“I just needed to feel you Skye” he mumbles into her hair before passing out. Unfortunately for Skye, her heart is beating furiously in her chest, pumping her veins full of adrenaline. Yeah, she’s not going to be sleeping for a while tonight. Giving in to the desires she knows she needs to keep at bay, she snuggles back into Tig, hoping the morning light takes an extra few hours to come through their window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hopefully, you have liked the fix so far. If you do please let me know, comments are always appreciated! This fic is one I have brought over from Wattpad, so no more random eight-chapter updates haha. My goal is to update at least once a week. Probably every Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fic I have uploaded to Archive so please be easy on me. Sons of Anarchy has been a favorite of mine for the past few years. I've got some hits on Wattpad, but figured it's time to step into the big leagues. So here goes nothing.


End file.
